


A Wound Can Fade, But A Scar Stays Forever

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon were best of friends since high school, but things started to change & Soonyoung is about to let that friendship go





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AU, hope you enjoy it

 

 

 

**Lee Jihoon**

Lee Jihoon is someone who's quiet, loves music But he loves to sleep more, he's not used to being around with such a big crowd of people that's why he only has a few friends He's popular mostly because he's handsome & somehow mysterious that's why the girls love him

 

 

 

There will be a time that you will remember all the unnecessary good and bad memories...

At one time, you will remember that we were falling.... falling in love

\- Lee Jihoon

 

 

 

**Kwon Soonyoung**

Kwon Soonyoung is the person who everybody wants to be friends with, he's that person who would always smile, a loud mouth and always bubbly He's also popular with both boys and girls, he's funny and cool to add to that he's good looking... but that's all everyone wants to see

 

 

It must be easy for some people, they got nothing to hide from the person that they love

How good would that be if they got nothing to lose If you didn’t hide anything right from the beginning, your heart will feel much easier

\- Kwon Soonyong

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What is Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kwon Soonyoung?

Soonyoung went to Jihoon’s place to pick him up on his way to school as he usually does, but he wasn’t answering his phone. Jihoon usually gets up early.

 

He went up and decided to ring the doorbell, he would usually just wait for Jihoon at the entrance of the building of his apartment, but there was still no answer.

 

He tried opening the door since he always peeked when Jihoon enters the code, and he succeeded in opening it, Soonyoung went inside and headed straight to Jihoon’s room, well he’s no stranger since they’ve known each other ever since high school, Jihoon was laying on the bed; “he looks like he spent the whole night playing.”

 

Soonyoung started to walk towards the bed and climbed on top of him, he leaned towards Jihoon whispering to his ears, “Jihoonaahhh~~~ wake up.” Jihoon can be a heavy sleeper, he turned around still sleeping facing Soonyoung.

 

He’s always amazed on how he looks, he looks gentle and he loves that about him and on the back of his head; “Why does he look so cute, it’s tempting” Soonyoung leaned forward trying to kiss Jihoon. But to his surprise, Jihoon suddenly woke up and grabbed his face, “yah! Kwon Soonyoung! What do you think you’re doing, you want to die?”

 

He quickly got up and ran for his life, cause he knows he woke up the devil, he knows Jihoon to damn well so he knows that he’ll kill him. He knows that he doesn’t like those kinds of things Jihoon isn’t homophobic they have friends who are guys that are dating and they are their good friends.

 

The two of them went to school without speaking since Jihoon kept on ignoring Soonyoung, since he was annoyed so early in the morning, he’s already used to it. He has known Jihoon since high school and he knows that he if keeps on poking him he’ll get more mad at him.

 

They split up when they got into campus since they haven’t been in the same class ever since they entered university.

 

Soonyoung looks for Jihoon after class it’s inconvenient for him cause he’s used to being with Jihoon all the time ever since he met him. They haven’t been classmates for three semesters now and they are on their second year in college.

 

“Jihoonaahhh~~~ I saw a new tteokbeokki place let’s go together”

 

“I’m busy, I got band practice today”

 

“Then I’ll go with you, I’ll wait ‘till you guys are finished” Soonyoung knows that he just doesn’t want to be with him.

 

“Maybe next time Soonyoung …”

 

Soonyoung sighed heavily … Jihoon looked at him “I’m really busy, okay.”

 

Soonyoung starts pouting "you just don’t want to hang out with me” Jihoon sighs and looks annoyed looking at him sulking like that, he easily gets irritated on the small things that he does.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes “okay, let’s hang out after my practice.”

 

“Really?! There’s this new movie that I really want to see” Soonyoung said it soo happy and excited like a little kid.

 

Jihoon doesn’t like going out, he loves staying at home or just hanging out at the studio, “you know that I don’t like those kinds of things” he looked annoyed as usual.

 

Soonyoung started looking at him with his puppy eyes “but? …”

 

“Okay, so just that you would shut up let’s meet up later you don’t need to come to my practice”

 

“Okay I’ll wait for you at Holly’s” There’s this cafe beside the studio where they practice and that's where Soonyoung usually hangs out when Jihoon kicks him out.

 

After an hour Jihoon is still in practice, Soonyoung is getting bored while waiting for him, he saw one of his school mate and previous classmate Wonwoo walked into the cafe. “Yah! Jeon Wonwoo!”

 

Wonwoo just stared at him coldly then ignoring him. “Wahhh! this guy are you going to be like that to me? huh?!”

 

Wonwoo looks annoyed, he grabbed his coffee and went out ignoring Soonyoung. “Wow, that guy seriously what has gone into him?” They used to be good friends before, but things changed.

 

Jihoon walked in and Soonyoung excitedly welcomed him tilting his head “Jihoonahhh~~ you came” smiling widely.

 

“Let’s go” he looks more annoyed.

 

“Did something happened? I saw Wonu earlier.”

 

“I know I bumped into him.”

 

The two went to the mall to watch the movie and while they’re at the elevator. “Can you please stop it Soonyoung?!”

 

Soonyoung who is trembling and trying to stop himself from smiling and giggling, “I’m just too happy, it’s the first time you agreed to watch a movie with me.”

 

Yes, it’s a first time to convinced Jihoon to come and watch a movie at a cinema, they’ll usually watch at home like Netflix or some illegally downloaded movie out of torrent.

 

“We’re just watching a movie it’s no big deal!” Soonyoung started to pout again and mumbling to himself.

 

After the movie, they went out to eat and while Soonyoung was eating, something suddenly went into his eye. “Ahh! Ahh! Jihoon, I think something went into my eye.”

 

Jihoon who is busy with his phone while eating and doesn’t even bother to look at Soonyoung. “What do you want me to do?” while browsing on his phone.

 

Soonyoung leaned forward and their faces are just inches apart and said “blow it for me” with a serious face.

 

Jihoon slapped his face, well he slapped it pretty hard. “Is it better now?”

 

Soonyoung sulking again while holding his cheek “I think you made it worst.”

 

 

 

After two days of not seeing each other Soonyoung dropped by at Jihoon’s place and of course since he already knows the code he just let himself in since knowing Jihoon rarely goes out, so even not giving him a heads up that he’s coming over he knows that Jihoon will be at home.

 

“Jihoonaahhh~~~! I brought tteokbeokki, chicken and beer!”

 

Jihoon’s faint shout can be heard “how did you get in?!”

 

“Remember I got in last time when I was trying to wake you up, I know the code.”

 

“I’m taking a shower!!”

 

Jihoon who’s in the bathroom is starts nagging at Soonyoung, “take off your shoes and don’t touch anything! …. Soonyoung! Seat still don’t move …Yah! Kwon Soonyoung?!…. Soonyoung?…” He grabbed his towel and went out to check.

 

Soonyoung who’s on his phone with his earphones on, “you’re done?” Smiling at Jihoon.

 

“You didn’t answer I was yelling”

 

Soonyoung looked confused “for what shampoo?” then smiling.

 

“No, I just …. never mind.”

 

Jihoon went to his room and got dressed. And as he walks towards Soonyoung “so what’s up? why are you here?”

 

He was looking at him “do I need a reason to see you?”

 

“Then if you have no reason coming here then leave.”

 

Soonyoung who’s pouting again “but Jihoonaahh~~ I brought food and beer, let’s drink.”

 

“I’m not in the mood please leave.”Jihoon is always not in the mood for such things.

 

Soonyoung looks down and let out a heavy sigh, “Jihoon, remember that time when you had no one to go to, and you needed to vent out all your frustrations and anger, remember I went out into the pouring rain just to find you when you called me and I let you hit me until you stopped crying.” Jihoon froze and seemed worried and confused.

 

Soonyoung looks at him and smiles, “can you do the same? I won’t hit you... but can you just drink with me I won’t talk... I promise I just need you right now.”

 

“Yah! Kwon Soonyoung! What’s the matter with you?”

 

“It’s okay, just smile for me… I’ll be fine.”

 

Jihoon felt sorry and worried since he never has seen him like that. “Okay you can spend the night here, but you’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

Soonyoung only smiles at him, they didn't talk he was just quite. It was nothing like him. He would usually blab about what happened to him the whole day starting from the time he got up until the time he got to Jihoon’s place.

 

But he was dead silent just drinking and eating like what he just said.

 

Jihoon felt that something is going on, but he doesn’t really like to meddle with other people’s problems, even if this guy is his best friend.

 

After 5 cans of beer Soonyoung passed out and Jihoon went to his room.

 

He was spacing out and then started thinking while staring at the ceiling; “what’s got into him, he’s always been hyper and talkative.”

 

He started hitting his pillow out of frustration “should I just ask him? Ahhh! Fvck it!” He kept on turning until he fell asleep.

 

The morning he woke up Soonyoung wasn’t there. He already left without saying a word and the surprising thing is he cleaned up before leaving.

 

A day passed by, Jihoon didn't see him at school and Soonyoung didn’t even contact him for a whole day which is new to him. He would always send him memes and weird random messages.

 

After two days, Jihoon contacts him and asked where he was, but still, Soonyoung didn’t reply. “Ehh, what’s this? he hasn’t done anything like this before? Should I check on him at his house?”

 

But a sudden realization hit him, he has known Soonyoung ever since high school, but he doesn’t even know where he lives, cause he has been used to Soonyoung always coming over to his house. He never even bothered to ask that from him.

 

Since finals are coming up Jihoon decided to go to the library, and there he spotted Soonyoung sleeping. He sat beside him noticing that there was something on Soonyoung’s hair on the back of his head; “Ahh, seriously this guy is such a mess, what has he been up to?”

 

On a short, while Soonyoung woke up startled seeing Jihoon besides him squinting his eyes and then shouting “Jihooonaaahhhh~~~!” Hugging him.

 

Jihoon hit his head with a book, “are you crazy?!” Trying to release himself from his embrace. He was confused about what’s happening “ohh… I’m not dreaming” but then smiling.

 

“We’re in the library do you have to be so loud?” Jihoon continued on reading and taking notes, that’s what he came to do anyway plus he’s used to this kind of behaviour coming from Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung rested his head on the table facing Jihoon just looking at him and smiling.

 

Jihoon could see it in his peripheral vision, “what is it? Stop staring at me.”

 

“I’m just happy.”

 

Jihoon looked at him with a blank face, “I give up do as you wish.” Soonyoung just stared at Jihoon for the whole hour that they were at the library.

 

Soonyoung tilted his head and smiles “how did you know I was at the library?”

 

“I didn’t I just needed a reference that’s why I went and accidentally saw you.” Well that was true, finals are coming up and Soonyoung doesn’t care about that.

 

“Why did you sit next to me?” teasingly asked by Soonyoung.

 

“I just feel like it, we’re friends after all.”

 

Soonyoung stopped walking and Jihoon looked back and asks, “what’s wrong did you forgot something?”

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, “no, it’s just… hahaha nothing.”

 

Soonyoung ran to Jihoon and put his arm around his shoulder. “Yahh! what do you think you’re doing?” Trying to remove Soonyoung’s arm from his shoulder

 

“What’s wrong? aren’t we always like this? What’s up with you Jihooniee~~?”

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung unconsciously and Soonyoung noticed it. “What’s the wrong Jihoon?”

 

“There’s something on your hair I noticed it earlier.”

 

“Aish! Why are you telling me that just now?” Soonyoung pulled out his phone using it as a mirror to get the paper from his hair. He looks serious while staring at him.

 

“Soonyoung, can I hang out at your place?”

 

Soonyoung was surprised and confused it was the first time that Jihoon asked him to hang out and the most surprising part is at his place.

 

“Why?” He was looking at him with a confused expression.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, “do I need a reason? You always barge into my place without any reason, and now I need to have a reason to come over at your place?”

 

“No,” Soonyoung said coldly. “I forgot I got to do something,” looking down at the pavement.

 

Jihoon was surprised he’s not used to him being like that towards him. “Why?” Jihoon asked sounded mad “I feel like you’re trying to pull yourself away from me.”

 

Soonyoung walked towards him and held his hand “no matter what happens you’re my best friend Jihoon” he smiled and left.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to do, he feels that Soonyoung is starting to become distant

 

“Cheol, I feel like Soonyoung is building a wall between us…”

 

Seungcehol was looking at him confused, “why is that, did you two fought again?”

 

“No… us bickering is normal, but lately he’s been quiet, he’s usually talkative, clingy and would follow me around.” He sounded kinda embarrassed.

 

Seungcheol is getting more confused on the situation, “isn’t this what you wanted Jihoon?” Tilting his head.

 

Jihoon looks puzzled from what Seungcheol said.

 

“I mean you always complained about Soonyoung always being clingy and so affectionate towards you, isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

“Maybe I got used to him being around all the time, he’s my best friend after all.”

 

“He’s your best friend, but most of the time you push him away and you treat him like a stranger,” Seungcheol said while laughing.

 

“I just get annoyed by him so easily he’s such a mess, he does a lot of crazy things with his crazy ideas.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon with a straight face, “you know what, I don’t know what to say to you… when he’s around you push him away when he’s gone and out of your reach you want him here.”

 

Jihoon sighs, “well he is my best friend.”

 

Seungcheol said while yawning, “well you better finish the song so that we could go home.”

 

While Jihoon was working on writing. Seungcheol received a text from Wonwoo, “yahh, these two are out drinking.”

 

Jihoon stopped playing the guitar and looks at Seungcheol, “who?”

 

“Wonu and Soonyoung are together at the bar we used to go to.”

 

“Should we go after this?” Jihoon asks.

 

Seungcheol raised his eyebrow he seems surprised from what Jihoon has just said, “yeah, I could use a couple of drinks I’ll call Hanie first.”

 

After he finished, they went to the bar where Soonyoung is clearly already drunk and Jeonghan is nagging at him and Wonwoo.

 

Jeonghan spotted Seungcheol and Jihoon at the entrance, “Cheolaahhh~~!” Waving at them.

 

Seungcheol sat in the middle while Jihoon sat next to Wonwoo, Jeonghan who’s still nagging at them. “Cheol! these two are no fun, they’ve been so serious since I got here and Soonyoung won’t even talk.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan “I think you’re already drunk” then smiles.

 

After a couple bottles of soju, Wonwoo decided to leave and tried taking Soonyoung with him, but he didn’t want to go.

 

Jihoon looks at him, “I’ll take care of him, you can go home.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Jihoon and smirks, “you’ll take care of him?” he grabbed his jacket and left. After another bottle of soju, Seungcheol suggested that they should end the night since Jeonghan and Soonyoung are already drunk.

 

“We’ll be going home now,” Seungcheol said while trying to get Jeonghan into the cab.

 

“Cheol hyung! be gentle to Hanie hyung okay?” Soonyoung said teasingly while smiling. Seungcheol laughs and waves goodbye to them.

 

As Jihoon and Soonyoung walks towards the bus stop. “It’s nice getting together with everyone,” Soonyoung said happily. “Was soo much fun, Jihoon, why can’t I stand still?” He’s already wobbling.

 

Jihoon who’s annoyed already, “you know you can’t hold your liquor, why do you have to get drunk like this?!”

 

While they were waiting for the bus Soonyoung’s head fell on Jihoon’s shoulder, “hey get up! Kwon Soonyoung I’ll kill you if you don’t stop that.”

 

Soonyoung stood up and looks at Jihoon sadly, “Jihooniee~~ can we hold hands?” while offering his hand to Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t know what to do he’s already annoyed by the fact that he needs to take care of him. But at the same time if he pushes him away Soonyoung might be more distant from him.

 

“Okay just only until we get to your stop.” They both got onto the bus, Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand.

 

Soonyoung looks at him “thank you Jihoonaah~~” smiling like an idiot. They didn’t talk, they were both quiet until they reached Soonyoung’s stop. When Soonyoung got off the bus Jihoon noticed that Wonwoo was there standing and it looks like he was waiting for someone.

 

Jihoon tried calling and messaging Soonyoung, but he didn't get any response. He would usually text him that he got in safely or he’s already home no matter how drunk he was.

 

Jihoon got home and headed straight to bed, what he saw got him thinking; “What’s with those two, why would Jeon Wonwoo be there, and why did he said that he’ll take Soonyoung home and why is he there, is he waiting for him?” He started hitting his pillow out of frustration. “Why am I getting worked up because of this?

 

On the next day Soonyoung went to Jihoon’s place. “Hello, good morning Jihooniee~~, I’m here open the door” he’s talking to Jihoon on the phone.

 

“You already know the code you could let yourself in.”

 

“But you might get mad again.”

 

“I won’t, my head hurts I don’t want to get up.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go back some other time then,” Soonyoung hanged up. Jihoon was waiting for the sound of the door to open, but there was nothing he got up and opened the door. But Soonyoung wasn’t there, his heart suddenly dropped. He was expecting a wide and annoying smile when he opened the door, “what the hell is wrong with him god damn it!” Hitting the door with his fist.

 

 

Over the weekend nothing happened Soonyoung didn’t text or even called Jihoon. Once again he is getting more frustrated because he’s not used to it and he feels that he is losing his best friend.

 

Monday came and Jihoon saw Soonyoung by the entrance of the university, but he pretended that he didn’t saw him. But Soonyoung saw and followed him, but Jihoon ignored him, well that’s how Jihoon normally treats him.

 

He kept on walking, but Soonyoung kept on poking him usually Jihoon would yell at and hit him, but he was just plain ignoring him. Soonyoung halts, “you aren’t really annoyed by me right Jihooniee~~?”

 

Jihoon looks back and stares at him “annoyed to the max” and walks away. Soonyoung drops his head and smirks.

 

Jihoon was surprised that Soonyoung didn’t chase him. He would usually grab him and annoys him until he gets to his class, but that didn’t happen today.

 

After Jihoon’s class ended, Soonyoung entered the room where Jihoon is, “do you wanna go out and grab a bite?”

 

“I’m not in the mood to eat and I’m still full.”

 

“Then just join me,” Soonyoung told him all smiley.

 

Jihoon muttered, “this kind of thing is annoying” and Soonyoung heard that he walks away.

 

“See you then.”

 

Jihoon got surprised,“hey! Where are you going?!” But Soonyoung didn’t answer.

 

Soonyoung went out, “ahh… this feeling.” He suddenly stood in front of the veranda and heard a familiar voice.

 

"Looks like you're in a bad mood?”

 

"So, when did you arrive? Kim Mingyu?" Looking at Mingyu as if he was about to murder him.

 

Mingyu ran his fingers through Soonyoung's hair, "it's no big deal right?” With a grin on his face.

 

Soonyoung looks at him, "stop that.” He slaps his hand and headed off.

 

Another day has passed, but Jihoon and Soonyoung are still not talking like they used to. Soonyoung who's about to go to class suddenly saw Mingyu, but he kept on walking pretending as if he didn't saw him.

 

But Mingyu spotted him and he run towards Soonyoung and grabs him, "I caught you.”

 

Soonyoung who looks drastically tired and pissed, “what do you want?”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, “let's play after class.”

 

Soonyoung shrugs him off, "I'm not going.”

 

"Ahh, why don't you want to come?”

 

"I have my own life you know.”

 

“What's so important that you don't wanna go and play?”

 

"I'm going out with someone today,” Soonyoung suddenly halted as if he wasn't supposed to say that.

 

Mingyu looked at him and smirked, "So, who's the date?”

 

Soonyoung blushed, "it's none of your business.”

 

Mingyu grabs him and caresses his hair, "are you planning on something bad? Huh?”

 

"No way! Let go of me you giant dog.”

 

Mingyu stops and stares at him, "well be careful.” Then giving him a wink.

 

Jihoon waited for Soonyoung's class to end. “What’s taking that guy so long.” Obviously he’s not used to waiting for him, cause Soonyoung is the one who’s always there waiting for him. Then suddenly Soonyoung grabs him " Jihoonaahh~~~ you waited for me let's go out.”

 

Jihoon suddenly hits him on the head, "who said I'm going with you?”

 

Soonyoung starts to pout, "are we really not going?”

 

Jihoon grabs his face, "you're pouting too much?”

 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with his puppy eyes, "you're completely forgetting something right?”

 

Jihoon grabs Soonyoung's wrist, "I didn't, let's go.”

 

Soonyoung starts smiling ear to ear, “where are we going Jihoon?”

 

“Stop it, just come with me.” He was disappointed when they arrived at the place especially he saw Mingyu there "I know it's not special for you Jihoon, but are we really eating tteokbeokki?” He’s obviously sulking.

 

Mingyu noticed Soonyoung who is right across the street and started waving at him. Jihoon noticed it “do you know that guy?”

 

“No, I don’t.” He sounded mad.

 

Jihoon ordered what they usually have and Soonyoung was just quiet, “what’s wrong?" Seating next to him.

 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and smiles widely "I'm good.”

 

“Don't you really know him, cause it seems like he knows you?"

 

Mingyu suddenly sat next to Soonyoung then introduced himself to Jihoon. “Hi, I'm Kim Mingyu, and you are?” reaching for a handshake he extends his arm to shake hands with Mingyu, "I'm Lee Jihoon.”

 

“No need to be friendly with him Jihoonah~" Soonyoung seems to be annoyed with Mingyu’s presence.

 

Mingyu looks at Soonyoung. “Why is that Soons? Are you scared that I'll steal him away?" then laughs.

 

Jihoon gets up, he seems irritated on how close they looked. But he tries to hide it ,”I'll just run to the convince store do you guys want something?” It’s not like he’s jealous, but he has never seen someone this close to Soonyoung besides him. ”I want ice cream Jihoonah~" acting cute.

 

He pats Soonyoung’s head which he doesn’t normally do. “You're such a baby, I'll be back.”

 

Soonyoung and Mingyu became serious, "so Soons… where are you guys going later?”

 

Soonyoung who doesn't seem to care "I don't know…” Mingyu stares at him while smiling. ”Kim Mingyu, stop staring at me like that.”

 

“Well I just noticed Soons, you are the devil.”

 

They noticed that Jihoon is already back. While patting Soonyoung's back Mingyu said goodbye, "well then I'll see you later Soons, take care.”

 

"Jihoonahh~~ what took you so long?" Is being all cute again.

 

“Why did your friend leave?”

 

Soonyoung who's annoyed hearing that "he's not a friend.”

 

“If you're done eating, then let's go.”

 

After an hour of walking more like hiking, Soonyoung started complaining, "Jihoonahh ~~ where are we going? I'm really drained.” Jihoon who's also exhausted “stop being a baby and just follow me.”

 

"Jihoon, perhaps you're planning to murder me and ..” Jihoon looks at him ,”I'm just joking, you know that I'll follow you anywhere Jihooniee~~ even if it kills me.“ Jihoon rolls his eyes and stopped, he covered Soonyoung's eyes with a scarf “Jihoon I’m really sorry please don’t kill me.” Jihoon took the scarf off and Soonyoung's was surprised when he saw the spectacular view of the city lights and Jihoon called out his name “Soonyoung.” He was surprised when he turned and saw Jihoon holding a cupcake with a candle on it "Kwon Soonyoung, Happy birthday.”

 

Soonyoung starts to get emotional and eventually he starts crying. “Why are you such a baby, just blow the damn candle already.”

 

After blowing the candle Soonyoung hugs Jihoon making him drop the cupcake. “Yahh! Stupid you wasted it.” Both of them were seated down and admiring the starts.

                         

“Jihoonaahh~~ there’s a lot of stars.”

 

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon looks at him then looks up.

 

“What is it?” Soonyoung looking so happy while looking at the view.

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, “if I tell it to you, it won’t come true.” He stares at Soonyoung who looks like he’s on cloud nine right now.

 

As usual, Soonyoung walked him home, Jihoon looks at his phone, “I can’t believe it’s already late.”

 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hands, “thank you for today.”

 

“You better hurry back we still have class tomorrow…”

 

“Jihoon ….”

 

“What?”

 

“If …. I?” Soonyoung looks down on the pavements and he seems sad, “I guess I’ll tell you next time.”

 

Jihoon smiles at him, “go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

On the next day Mingyu spotted Soonyoung on campus, he instantly grabs him, “yahh! Soons, let’s play later?”

 

“Can you not be this close to me?”

 

“Wahh! Are you being shy?” Mingyu smiling at him and checking him out. Soonyoung grabs him by his collar and gave him a look like he just killed him, “don’t you understand what I just said?” Mingyu steps back, “understood.” Then chuckles.

 

Jihoon went to get Soonyoung after his class, “hey! I have practice today, do you wanna come?” It’s not usual for him to do it, but he’s kinda worried on what’s going on with Soonyoung.

 

“I have something to do today, but maybe I’ll catch up later.”

 

“Okay then,” Jihoon is getting more confused on what’s going cause he’s not used to getting rejected by Soonyoung.

 

“Jihoonahh~~ I’ll head first,” Soonyoung waves goodbye to him.

 

Jihoon felt uncomfortable on what’s going on so he followed Soonyoung. And he saw him with Mingyu; “It’s that guy from before, he said they weren’t that close.” He saw them talking and saw a dark expression on Soonyoung’s face that he hasn’t seen before, Mingyu left and then suddenly Soonyoung hit the wall with his fist. Jihoon was startled and run towards him, “Soonyoung!!” grabbing his hand.

 

Soonyoung got surprised he didn’t expect Jihoon to be there, “I thought you got to practice today?” While smiling.

 

“What are you doing to yourself?! Are you crazy?! Tell me what happened?! KWON SOONYOUNG!”

 

“It’s nothing Jihoonah~, it’s none of your concern, I’m good,” pulling his hand from Jihoon’s grip he sounded so cold and just left.

 

He was surprised by what Soonyoung had said; “do I really know him? Do I even know who Soonyoung really is?” A lot of things came to his mind.

 

 

Summer break went by they didn’t talk, another semester is about to start. But Soonyoung didn’t even visit Jihoon or sent him a message, not even a call. Jihoon mostly hanged out with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungkwan during the summer break. It was mostly because of band practice and some gigs, but it felt different for him cause Soonyoung wasn’t there.

 

The semester started, Jihoon was surprised to see Seungkwan at campus alone knowing he always has his friends Seokmin and Hansol around him all the time, Seungkwan saw him and put his arm around Jihoon.

 

“Jihoon hyung~, you have classes this early?”

 

“I enrolled late, so mostly all of my classes are in the morning,” Jihoon looks annoyed as usual.

 

Seungkwan who looks surprised hearing that from Jihoon, “well that sucks, how come you enrolled late?”

 

“I got lazy that’s all”

 

As they were walking Seungkwan spotted Soonyoung with Mingyu and pointed them to Jihoon. “Hyung?! Isn’t that Soonyoung hyung? Who’s that guy he’s with?” Seungkwan seems amused on how good looking Mingyu was.

 

“He’s his friend, I think his name is Mingyu” Jihoon looks annoyed by just staring at them. He saw Mingyu leaned towards Soonyoung as if he was going to give him a kiss, but Mingyu pulled away.

 

Seungkwan saw it too, “hyungg!! Did you see that?!”

 

“I’m going, I’m gonna be late,” Jihoon seems calm, but he was nowhere calm he was frustrated. He’s trying to hide how he really feels.

 

Mingyu who’s teasing Soonyoung, “what happened to your face? Why are you sulking soo much?”

 

Soonyoung suddenly looks frustrated, “Mingyu, I wanna skip class” suddenly looking up and staring at him.

 

Mingyu smirks at him, “say it, what kind of help?“

 

Soonyoung just smirks and drops his head, “well never mind.”

 

“Do you wanna go and play?” Mingyu stares at him seriously, “can you tell me why you wanna skip class?”

 

“There isn’t really a reason why…. I just want to get out of this place.”

 

“It’s not like you’re a good student, to begin with,” Mingyu grabs him. “Let’s go.” They both ended up ditching class.

 

Jihoon got into class, while the teacher was calling out the names for attendance he heard Soonyoung’s name. They haven’t been classmates since they entered university. It somehow became a relief for him knowing that they are in the same class, usually, he gets annoyed by it. But this time he misses his best friend.

 

Class ended, Soonyoung didn’t go to class and it was the only class that Jihoon has for the day, so he just went to the studio.

 

Soonyoung and Mingyu was at a cafe where he and Jihoon usual hangs out, Soonyoung was pouting.

 

“I was planning on skipping by myself, why do you have to tag along?” Migyu starts staring at him with a grin on his face. “Yahh! Stop staring at me like that.” Soonyoung is getting annoyed, cause he wanted to be alone, but Mingyu went with him.

 

Mingyu laughs, “ you said to me before, we can do the things we want.”

 

Soonyoung who was slouching at the chair seats up and looks at him seriously, “then what are the things you want to do?”

 

Mingyu tilts his head and smiles at him ,“ I wanna play with you.“

 

Soonyoung stood up. “Fuck you!”

 

Mingyu laughs at him and brushes his fingers through his hair ,“well you asked…“

 

“I’m leaving,” Soonyoung left him.

 

It was raining and he didn’t have an umbrella, he usually waits for the rain to stop. But he got annoyed by Mingyu, so without thinking he just went out.He doesn’t know where to go, all Soonyoung could think of is Jihoon.

 

 

 

Jihoon got home since the boys weren’t at the studio he just decided to go home and sleep. He heard the door rang, he ran to open it, he was expecting to see Soonyoung, but it was Jeonghan.

 

“Well you look disappointed,” Jeonghan laughs.

 

“Oh, I forgot you’re here to get the games that I borrowed right?”

 

Jeonghan walks in, “where’s Soonyoung? I thought you went home early cause he’ll be here?”

 

He closes the door behind him, “why would I do that?”

 

Jeonghan who’s rummaging through Jihoon’s shelf, “well when I called you when I was on my way to the studio, you said you’re already headed home so I thought you’re with him.”

 

The door rang again and Jihoon ran to get it, “well you look excited.” Jeonghan laughing at him.

 

When he opened the door it was Soonyoung, he was smiling brightly at Jihoon. “You missed me?!”

 

“Why the fuck are you soaking wet?” Jihoon isn’t annoyed or mad he was worried.

 

Soonyoung pouts, “you don’t miss me?”

 

Jihoon sighs, “stupid, why’d you come here like that?”

 

Soonyoung smiles, “can’t you see the rain outside? I was afraid you’ll feel lonely without me.“

 

“Well he is lonely and sad without you,” Jeonghan said teasingly.

 

“Ohh! Hyung you’re here let’s play that game,” as Soonyoung trie to go inside Jihoon stops him and he pouts “I’m not welcome?”

 

“No, you’re wet... wait for me here I’ll get a towel first…”

 

Jihoon throws a towel at Soonyoung and some clothes and he went to the bathroom to change. When Soonyoung came out after he got changed, Jeonghan was already leaving.

 

“Hyung? You're leaving already?”

 

“I need to stop by somewhere, let’s play next time… Jihoon missed you soo much so I think he doesn’t want me here anyways.” Jeonghan laughs

 

Jihoon went out of his room with a guitar on his hand. “Don’t you dare disturb me.”

 

Soonyoung sat down on the couch and watches Jihoon play, “Jihoon stop playing, let’s chat for a while.”

 

“I said to you don’t bug me,” Jihoon continues playing.

 

Soonyoung wraps his legs around Jihoon, “hey~ notice me.”

 

Jihoon got annoyed and stood up holding his guitar as if he’s going to hit Soonyoung with it.

 

Soonyoung uses his arms as a shield, “ahhh wait!! Waitt!! I’m sorry…”

 

Jihoon puts the guitar down and Soonyoung pulled him in, suddenly he is on top of him. Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung not budging. Soonyoung gulped and leaned, and then he kissed Jihoon. And of course, Jihoon was startled so, pushed him away, “what the fuck are you doing?!”

 

Soonyoung fell and then immediately gets up, “it’s a joke, I’m heading out first” he went out hurriedly.

 

Jihoon chased him, “yahh! Kwon Soonyoung!” He chased him throughout the pouring rain, “Kwon Soonyoung!! Where are you going?!”

 

Soonyoung ran, he didn’t look back or even stopped even though he heard Jihoon calling out his name, “STOP! DON’T YOU HEAR ME! KWON SOONYOUNG!”

 

Jihoon tackles Soonyoung down, he gets up. “Let’s talk, I just want to talk to you.”

 

Soonyoung is trying to stand up, “let’s talk some other time.” He got up and he tries to run again.

 

Jihoon grabs him, “what? Do you like men?”

 

Soonyoung stood frozen, “what? Do you think that’s it?” He started crying, “do you think this is just because I like men?”

 

Jihoon was surprised and started to get confused, “then what?! Tell me why Soonyoung?!“

 

“You’ll hate me,“ Soonyoung started bawling his eyes out, it wasn’t because he likes men it was because he likes Jihoon and he’s scared to lose him.

 

Jihoon started to get frustrated and started yelling at Soonyoung. “You think I’ll hate you? Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung is going out and you think I’ll hate you because of you like men?”

 

Soonyoung looks at him, “you’re not mad cause I kissed you?”

 

Jihoon's confused, “you said it was a joke.”

 

But for Soonyoung it wasn’t really a joke, he really meant that kiss it wasn’t like what he imagined it would be, but he couldn’t help himself and now he’s regretting it. Soonyoung stares into Jihoon’s eyes he looks so sad that it hurts Jihoon.

 

Soonyoung wipes his tears, “Jihoon… pretend that this didn’t happen that you didn’t saw me today, promise me when we see each other we can go back to the way we used to be ..”

 

“Soonyoung…..” Jihoon looks so worried.

 

“Now can we pretend that it was only a joke? When we hug and say goodbye let’s be back from where we were.”

 

Jihoon got more confused cause he doesn’t know what’s going inside Soonyoung’s head, he just grabs and hugs him tight.

 

He went home as soon as Soonyoung got on the bus, he took a shower and went to bed, he suddenly thought of Soonyoung’s words; “what does he mean by pretending that it was a joke, he said it was.” He obviously couldn’t sleep cause every time he closes his eyes all he can see and imagine is Soonyoung’s, face crying… He kept twisting and turning.

 

 

Soonyoung went to Mingyu’s place, and of course, it’s a surprise for him to see him at his doorstep once again. “Woah! What a pleasant surprise, why did you come here soaking wet?” Soonyoung took off his shirt and Mingyu went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He sat down on the couch and looks like he just got drained.

 

Mingyu throws a towel at him. “Hey! You’re fucking wet don’t just seat there,” Soonyoung just stares at him with a blank face. Mingyu smirks, “are you looking at me like that to get yourself fucked?” Soonyoung didn’t respond he just looked away and throws his head back then started to stare at the ceiling.

 

”So, why are your eyes like that did something happen?” while Mingyu takes off Soonyoung’s pants, everything that Mingyu is doing is natural, he got up “I’ll get you some new clothes well my pants will be too long for you, but you’re used to boxers and shirt”

 

Soonyoung grabs his wrist, “don’t you wanna play?”

 

Mingyu smirks, “I thought you’ll never ask” he started to take off his shirt and leaned forward and kisses Soonyoung.


	3. Who are you?

Mingyu’s kiss was heavy as if he’s sucking the life out of him, but Soonyoung pushes him. He got surprised, “I thought you wanted to play?” He smirks at him, “well not here, you have a bed right?”

Soonyoung grabs Mingyu and pushes him on to the bed, he climbed up on top of him and grabs his face then started kissing him. It wasn’t just like any kiss, it was different as if he wants to eat him up. It was steamy, passionate and heavy.

Soonyoung is like this whenever he’s with him, he loses control of himself. Mingyu starts to strip Soonyoung naked, then he took off all of his clothes. They stared at each other, “so what? Top or bottom?” Soonyoung didn’t answer he just went blank.

Mingyu faced palms himself, “I thought you wanted to play?”

“Just stuck it inside me will you?” Soonyoung sounded frustrated.

“Well okay then,” Mingyu grabs him and bending him over, he traces Soonyoung's back with his fingertips as he slowly puts it in.

It sounded that Soonyoung was feeling good as he moans while Mingyu was doing him. Mingyu was good, he kisses Soonyoung’s neck until he went crazy. He turns him and Soonyoung just embraced him tightly.

The alarm beeps and it woke Soonyoung up. He sits up, “fuck!” And looks at Mingyu who was right beside him, he grabs his phone and saw a text from Jihoon saying; “ Soonyoung, let’s meet up later I’ll wait for you.”

Soonyoung started to cry, “Jihooonnaaahh~~” while holding on to his phone Mingyu woke up.

“Why did it hurt? Was it that long?”

Soonyoung punched him in the chest, “shut up!! You lamp post!”

“Why are you sound soo mad? You were just enjoying it last night.”

He got out of bed and grabs some clothes from Mingyu’s closet.  
“Hey! that’s my favorite shirt!”

“Well fuck you I’m leaving!”

“No goodbye kiss?” Soonyoung gave him a middle finger and left.

Jihoon who’s already at school is with Jeonghan. “Hyung~~ how did you know you like men?” He's getting more confused on what's happening with their friendship, he doesn't want to jump into conclusions and he thought someone like Jeonghan could help him.

Jeonghan gave him a confused look “why do you ask?” Jihoon sighs and looks down on the ground “nothing it’s just uh…” Jeonghan smiles, “well since I was young, I already know that.” Sipping on his iced americano.

“Are you happy with Cheol?” Jihoon looks at him sadly.

“Why are you being like this? Have you fallen in love with me? Jihoon I love Cheol and you’re my friend.” Jihoon got annoyed by hearing that, but he knows he was just joking.

“I was just asking why would I fall for you?!”

“Well you’re asking these questions and you’re looking at me like that.”

Jihoon let out a deep sigh. “Soonyoung kissed me last night,” then biting his lower lip as Jeonghan’s jaw drops

“Then what? Are you guys going out?”

Jihoon got startled with what Jeonghan just asked. “What?! No! It’s just that he said it was a joke,” letting out another deep sigh.

Jeonghan put his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “Are you confused? It’s okay if you like men you know you can be Bisexual you know?" It seems like he’s comforting Jihoon.

Jihoon frowns and looks more annoyed, “I don’t like Soonyoung he’s my best friend.”

“Well if that’s the case then don’t take it so seriously.”

While they were speaking, Jeonghan spotted Soonyoung. “Hey! Kwon Soonyoung!” waving at him.

Soonyoung walks towards them, “you guys don’t have any classes today?”

Jihoon looks at him “what took you soo long?” Jeonghan stares at both of them and Jihoon elbows him, he knows what's he's thinking.

Soonyoung laughs, “I overslept, why do you look like that dude?” staring at Jihoon. “I had insomnia” Jeonghan and Soonyoung laugh after hearing Soonyoung looks at him, “me too, but that’s okay.” Jeonghan sighs “where’s Cheol, why isn’t he here?” Jihoon hits his back, “ahh!”

Soonyoung tilts his and looks confused, “what’s wrong?”

Jihoon got up “let’s go Soonyoung let’s just leave him here.”

“Wait, what? You are mean Jihooniee~~”

Soonyoung smiles and laughs, “ bye hyung~~” waving goodbye at Jeonghan.

As they walk a lot of questions came up to Soonyong’s head; “isn’t he going to say anything? Why is he so silent?”

A group of girls came up to them, “ Jihoon I saw you last weekend busking at Hongdae you looked soo cool.” Jihoon was smiling at them while saying thank you.

Soonyoung just walks away; “why does he have to be this popular” getting sulky again cause he knows that Jihoon attracts soo many girls since he’s handsome and talented and who wouldn’t fall in love with a handsome guy with a soothing voice and knows how to play almost all the instruments.

He looks so pissed off, then he spotted Wonwoo. Wonwoo saw him “what are you looking at?” he looks irritated, they used to be close. Soonyoung leans and their faces are just an inch away from each other “why are you soo mad at me?”

“Stop playing with me Soonyoung,” Wonwoo pushes him away.

“As if you didn’t want it right? Wonu~~” Wonwoo punched the wall with his fist, “stop calling me that!” Jihoon saw them and Wonwoo saw him walking towards them so he just left.

He looks at Soonyoung, “what’s wrong? Did something happened?” Soonyoung pouts then grins at him “as if you don’t know Jeon Wonwoo, he’s easily annoyed.” He started messing with Jihoon’s hair, “just like you Jihooniee~~”

Jihoon smacks his hand, “stop it!”

But Soonyoung didn’t stop “hey!! I said quit it!”

Mingyu suddenly showed up from behind them, “Woah! Soo boisterous in the morning.” Soonyoung suddenly gave a look as if he just murdered someone. Jihoon is clueless yet again cause he doesn’t know what’s the deal between Mingyu and Soonyoung.

Mingyu smiles at him, “hey! You’re Jihoon right?”

Soonyoung blocks Mingyu, he shielded Jihoon from him “don’t get friendly with him Jihoonieee~~”

“Why are you getting mad at me Soons?” Mingyu laughs then pinches Soonyoung’s chubby cheeks “you’re soo cute” then walks away.

The class hasn’t started yet, so Soonyoung was outside the room chatting with some guys who were his previous classmates last semester and Jihoon was just watching them as they laugh.

He suddenly thought; “maybe he was just joking around last night, it was just something I’m overthinking about” Jihoon crossed his arms and rested his head on it. Soonyoung came to him and brushes his hair with his fingers, “are you not feeling well Jihoon?”

Jihoon got surprised he would usually get annoyed, but he felt something different that he can’t explain he just blinks and stares at him. “Hey! Are you okay?!” Soonyoung looks so worried so he smacks his hand “I am so, sit your ass down cause our professor is here”

Soonyoung looks so drained, well he’s always like that every time the lecture finishes, as they went out the room Jihoon halts and looks at Soonyoung, “I still have one more class.. can you wait for me?” Soonyoung smiles so widely, “you know that I’ll wait for you.”

Jihoon started walking, “thank you.”

“Why are you like this all of the sudden Jihooniee~~ I’m not used to it.”

“Because you’re my best friend … Soonyoung.” Jihoon looks at him confused Soonyoung smirks, “isn’t that what everybody says?”

“Soonyoung? Can you tell me what’s really going through that mind of yours?” Soonyoung smiles gently at him, “my mind’s a mess, you know that...” and tries to walk away.

Jihoon grabs him “ever since last night, no it’s been a month… since we were in high school you always tell me everything, but suddenly it feels like I don’t know who you are anymore, I’m starting to see sides of you that I didn’t even know about, you seem distant from time to time... just tell me already! Aren’t we best friend?” he got frustrated everything burst out cause he was bottling it up.

Soonyoung grabs Jihoon’s hand and looks right at him in the eyes, “it’s because you don’t even try to get to know me, do you even know my favorite color is?” Soonyoung smiles.

Jihoon got stunned by what Soonyoung just said, “then tell me Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung shakes his head, “no, you’ll hate me Jihoon if I do that.”

“I want to understand you, you’re my best friend.”

“You’ll hate me, you won’t want me around anymore...”

“I don’t care if you like men, I don’t care if you date both genders, I don’t care if you’re crazy…”

Soonyoung suddenly got frustrated, “do you think that’s what this is about?! Me... liking men? Are you that clueless about me? Cheol and the others already know that and you don’t?” Soonyoung let out a deep sigh and smirks at him, “some best friend you are Jihoon...” then he walks away leaving Jihoon behind.

Jihoon felt like his heart just dropped, “I fucked up again.”

  
Jihoon's class ended and by his surprise, he saw Soonyoung waiting for him, he didn't expect him to be there.

“Hey...” Jihoon seems awkward because of what happened earlier, “you wanna come by the studio?”

Soonyoung smiles at him as he always does, “I’d love to.”

They ended up at Starbucks the one near their university because Seungcheol asked them to wait for him since he’s almost done.

“Jihooniee~~ I’ll just go across the street to get something order for me okay?”

Jihoon went straight to the counter and someone came in and as he is done ordering a tall guy handed the cashier his card and when he looked up it was Kim Mingyu.

“Hi, you’re with Soons, right? I’ll pay for it” he was smiling widely at him.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to...”

“Well... I insist,” they both sat down.

“Well, where is he?”

“Uhh... he went out to get something...”

“Ohh..” Mingyu looks at Jihoon who seems awkward and uneasy, “you want me to leave?”

He got surprised by his question “no... no... it’s okay.”

Jihoon kept on staring at him, analyzing how good looking he is, how tan and how striking his features are, and Mingyu suddenly smiles at him and Jihoon looks away.

“Do you wanna ask something? You look curious looking at me” Mingyu asks

“How did you know Soonyoung?”

Mingyu chuckles, “well... to start I’ve known him since we were in our diapers” laughing.

“That long?” Jihoon seems surprised, “he didn’t tell me...”

"Well, I don’t expect that.. you guys been classmates since high school right? When Soons transferred schools?”

“Yeah, he told you..”

“No, he didn’t...” Mingyu smirks, “do you think you really know who Soonyoung is?”

“Well, I don’t know...”

“But you guys are best friends right?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened and that hit him again before he even says anything Soonyoung barged in and grabs Mingyu. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s hand “we’re just chatting! Chill!”

Soonyoung suddenly calms down and sat next to Jihoon. “What were you guys talking about?”

Soonyoung looks so serious, but Mingyu smiles at him, “we talked about how wonderful you are...” Soonyoung got more annoyed, but Seungcheol arrives.

“Hey!” Seungcheol stares at Mingyu “aren’t you Minah’s boyfriend?”

Mingyu smiles, “yeah... we met at the bar right?”  
  
“Wanna hang out? With us?” Seuncheol asks him.

“Yeah sure.. it would be nice to meet new people right Soons?” Suddenly looking at Soonyoung with a grin on his face.

“Hyung~ please no” he was looking at Seungcheol his eyes were pleading, but Seungcheol didn’t get the message.

“Well, at least you know each other let’s go...”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “I thought we’re going to the studio” looking at Jihoon. He thought that he could have Jihoon all to himself.

“Well you went out and Cheol messaged me and said they wanna go out and drink...”

Soonyoung looks so pissed, “why do you have to be here” staring at Mingyu.

“Aren’t you glad to be with me?” while he puts his arms around Soonyoung.

Jihoon was just watching them, he suddenly felt the distance between him and Soonyoung, he felt that his best friend is slipping away. Soonyoung is clingy and touchy and Mingyu is the same nothing like him “Are you okay Jihoon?” Seungcheol grabbed him “Yeah, I’m fine”

 


End file.
